Dropkick
Dropkick really doesn't like being on Earth, but Shatter made him come. If he had his way, he'd be back on Cybertron right now, sitting alone in the dark and feeling angry. He doesn't really "get" why folks are so interested in the AllSpark or why the Autobots like Bumblebee are making things so hard for him, and he thinks having to pretend to work with the humans is humiliating... but at least once the Decepticons get what they want, he'll have plenty of things to blow up and humans to liquefy. Bumblebee film : Voice actor: Justin Theroux (English), Daiki Hamano (Japanese), more» Dropkick was among the Decepticons under the command of Shockwave and Soundwave in their conquest for Cybertron in Megatron's absence. After Optimus Prime was attacked by Ravage, Dropkick and the other Decepticons closed in to attack the Autobot leader. Following the apparent failure of the Autobot resistance effort, Dropkick was paired with Shatter and the two began hunting Autobots who escaped the planet. By 1987, Dropkick assisted Shatter in following Autobot lieutenant Cliffjumper to one of Saturn's moons, where they tortured him in an attempt to learn the whereabouts of Optimus Prime. Though the Autobot refused to co-operate, they received a signal from Autobot scout B-127 on the nearby planet Earth, prompting the pair to change course for the planet, but not before Dropkick vertically bisected Cliffjumper, killing him instantaneously. Upon their arrival near a trailer park, Dropkick acquired a muscle car alternate mode and killed a random human, expressing his disappointment with the primitive indigenous species yet taking pleasure in how they "popped." The two then headed towards the West Coast in the direction of B-127's signal, with Dropkick picking up a Bell AH-1 SuperCobra alt mode whilst driving through Texas. They were then intercepted by Agent Jack Burns and his team of Sector Seven agents, accompanied by Dr. Powell. Dropkick wanted to dispose of the humans when Shatter came up with the idea of them masquerading as a "Decepticon peacekeeping patrol" pursuing the "dangerous escaped criminal" B-127, which he begrudgingly went along with. The Decepticons were escorted to a Sector Seven outpost and given limited access to their satellites, thus creating a global system of interconnected computer networks to track B-127. A brief Energon surge in California attracted the Decepticons' attention, and they accompanied Sector Seven in capturing B-127, now calling himself "Bumblebee". Dropkick tortured Bumblebee to find out Prime's location, when he accidentally triggered a video message from the Autobot leader revealing his plans to retreat to Earth from Cybertron. Before departing to inform their comrades on Cybertron of this information via a radio tower at a nearby harbor, Dropkick killed Powell (who overheard their conversation and informed Burns of the Decepticons' true colors) and left the critically injured Bumblebee for dead. While Shatter was busy transmitting the message to Cybertron, Bumblebee appeared and opened fire on the radio tower, provoking Dropkick to engage the scout. During their fight, Bumblebee's human friend sneaked her way towards the radio tower. Once Bumblebee gained the upper hand, Dropkick assumed his helicopter mode only for his propeller to become ensnared in a discarded chain wielded by Bumblebee. Dropkick transformed into robot mode in a failed attempt to escape, which forced the chain to wind under his armor as his parts shifted between modes. He mocked Bumblebee's "little chains", but before he could finish the sentence, the Autobot yanked the chain hard, dismembering him and rupturing his internals, causing him to explode; his burning, disembodied head landed beside the Autobot scout's feet. Bumblebee Category:Decepticons Category:Villans